


my good boy

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Asceticism, Creampie, Forced Orgasm, Fur, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Light BDSM, Locked In, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rutting, Violence, Withdrawal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 和往常一样，想要安慰他，利威尔的手摸上埃尔文的头，那些柔软的头发嵌在他的指缝间，被向后捋去，露出埃尔文没有被遮挡的眼。那双布满血丝的眼里全是泪。“咕呜。” 压抑着，努力克制着，埃尔文终究还是发出轻微的一声犬科动物的悲鸣。





	my good boy

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次挑战万字车····最终停在七千五写完······好累啊啊啊啊啊啊【虚

“我们没有别的办法了吗？”利威尔帮埃尔文把身上的绳子收紧，反复绕过六圈。发情期来的仓促，他们只找到一条纤细的绳子，发硬的纤维嵌进埃尔文收紧的肌肉里，在他试探着移动的时候显出下面已经发红的印痕。他的身体因为紧张和忍耐而微微颤抖着，柔软的布料上面已经透出身体不适时溢出的点点汗迹。利威尔是年长者，是埃尔文所信任和依赖的人，他见过许多的人类和兽人，读过足够多的资料，但他依旧不够了解埃尔文的习性。“我们应该还有别的方法······”

“你知道······还有······”埃尔文垂下长长的睫毛，他低下头，露出后面光洁的后颈，利威尔为他顺从的态度感到心刺痛般地疼。

“不可以。”利威尔收紧了绳子。

埃尔文的头发已经被汗沾湿，他的呼吸变重，体温升高。身体在绳子的束缚中不安的扭动着，下身已经是鼓鼓囊囊的一大块。

利威尔担忧地俯身下去，他想要和埃尔文平视，想用抚摸去宽慰那些生理上的折磨。或许埃尔文需要好好洗个冷水澡，或是补充足够的水份，应当在柔软的被子里好好的睡一觉。这只不过是发情期，就像是一场来的突然的高烧，埃尔文应该获得好的照顾而不是这样无情的禁锢。

“请你·····请你马上离开。”埃尔文错开目光把头垂下去，满脸通红着皱紧眉头沉默着，他的嘴唇干燥，在急促喘息时露出里面小小的犬齿。

和往常一样，想要安慰他，利威尔的手摸上埃尔文的头，那些柔软的头发嵌在他的指缝间，被向后捋去，露出埃尔文没有被遮挡的眼。

那双布满血丝的眼里全是泪。

“咕呜。” 压抑着，努力克制着，埃尔文终究还是发出轻微的一声犬科动物的悲鸣。

他的头蹭上利威尔的身体，被对方下意识地紧紧搂在怀里。利威尔的心剧烈跳动着，他的太阳穴涨得令自己头疼。理智长久以来警示着彼此发情期的危险，他们读了太多的伤人案例，看过许多血淋淋的现场。兽人的欲望甚至要靠最大强度的电击才可以控制，更何况埃尔文的脖子上根本没有项圈的压制。

埃尔文抬头看向他，那些眼泪已经无法控制地向下淌，他的鼻尖探入利威尔的胸口，下意识想要获得更多属于利威尔的味道。原本整齐扣好的纽扣已经被他用尖利的犬齿咬碎了两颗，埃尔文的脸沿着布料的缝隙埋进去，随着发情期逐渐变得粗糙的舌头舔上利威尔的胸膛。利威尔的味道令他感到满足，他还想要更多。

他的喘息混入利威尔的，利威尔终于下定决心扯开自己的衣服，在埃尔文舔舐乳头的时候发出呻吟。

那条发干的舌头在已经立起的乳尖上扫动，埃尔文的牙齿蹭上去，他的嘴唇贪婪地蹭着利威尔的胸口，含着满口的软肉用力吮吸着。利威尔的味道取悦了他，埃尔文的口中渐渐分泌出贪婪的液体，那块脆弱的粉色被他舔的发疼，利威尔抬手按住他的头，努力挣脱出那片湿漉漉的胸口。

“慢一点······慢一点·····”

利威尔终于坐进他的怀里，隔着几层单薄的布料，臀瓣间的窄缝压在埃尔文的挺立上。埃尔文发出疼痛但是享受的呻吟，他终于愿意抬眼看向利威尔。那些没有来得及滑落的泪珠蒙在他发亮的蓝眼睛上，在利威尔主动吻上去时被长长的金色睫毛扫落。

埃尔文不知道应该如何控制自己，他体内的力量与陌生的欲望令他不安。他在接吻时咬破利威尔的舌尖，嫣红的血混入彼此的唾液中。埃尔文在尝到血腥味时惶恐地停下，但利威尔的鼻尖还蹭着他的脸颊，他的手臂挽着埃尔文的身体，等待着，期待他的继续。

“我爱你。”埃尔文担忧地看向利威尔嘴上的血色，他的声音发颤，带着浓浓的鼻音，他的告白第一次令自己感到无助和惶恐。

这样的爱将会怎样伤害到自己最珍视的人。

“没关系。”利威尔吻上他的脸颊，在上面印下一个血色的痕迹，“我不怕疼。”

 

他们最终决定不解开埃尔文身上的绳子。

“至少·····不要解开我的手·····”埃尔文别过头，躲避利威尔的目光，他紧紧握着拳，把那些不受控制冒出来的利爪用力收入自己手心。他的心因为自己破碎不堪的自制力而感到无比羞愧。

“没关系，没关系。”利威尔的手沿着埃尔文收紧的手臂肌肉滑下去，他的手指扣入埃尔文的手心，他们十指交扣。兽人手心中发厚的软垫蹭在利威尔因为紧张而湿漉漉的手心。

他总对埃尔文有着无穷的耐心，他们的关系又回到从前，回到埃尔文总是鲁莽犯错的时候。利威尔的言语就是兽人最好的项圈，他的“不可以”就是勒在脖颈上紧紧的束缚，他的“没关系”就是令埃尔文可以重新呼吸的指令。

别人说单纯的语言教导过于宽容了，宽容地令兽人不知轻重，失去分寸，愈加地沉迷于这种带着引导的爱意。接吻完全不足以表达这种爱意，也难以承受凶暴的情欲。埃尔文入魔一般地看向利威尔，他喘着粗气，满脸发红地往利威尔的锁骨上蹭，那条他们都没注意的尾巴在椅子后面大力地摆动着，他们的身体因为那条狂躁的尾巴而微微颤动着。

“我想要····想要········”不知道该如何缓解这样的躁动，利威尔正跨坐在那个令埃尔文不安又兴奋的位置，他像是失去了语言能力一般地被这种情绪冲撞地不知所措。

“我知道的。”利威尔撑起身子，在站起来时听到埃尔文从喉咙深处出抱怨的哀鸣，“交给我。”

利威尔在他面前跪了下去。

和那片鼓鼓囊囊的位置相比，利威尔的手指显得更加纤细，他从紧绷的缝隙间探进去，解开上面的扣子。利威尔把已经完全挺立的坚硬掏出来，他们都听到埃尔文肌肉抽动时绳子纤维猛地被绷紧的一声。

“唔·······”埃尔文咬紧牙关，用力压制着要把绳子绷断的冲动，他的脸上显出一道僵硬鼓起的咬肌。

利威尔的手心都是汗，他把已经完全发胀的坚硬性器用手快速撸动着。他不擅长这个，并不清楚要用怎样的频率或者力度，于是他抬头看向埃尔文。埃尔文的性器近得几乎顶在他的脸颊上，带着一股体温比人类更高的热度。埃尔文低头看向利威尔的脸，他忽然醒悟并不仅仅是发情期驱动着自己有这样的生理反应，而是他的爱人。

从埃尔文体内涌现出一道剧烈的快感，从两腿间的小腹中，无法抑制地溢出那种兴奋的快感。从尿道处发烫地向外涌出，埃尔文看着利威尔的眼睛，两腿一紧，原本干燥的性器前面的眼口猛地溢出大量透明的液体。

接着利威尔把他的性器含了进去，埃尔文发出无法压抑的大声呻吟。

热度和发咸的体液在利威尔的口中扩散开，埃尔文太大了，他只含进了头部。利威尔的嘴唇压在柱头伞状结构的凹陷处，里面还留有足够空间挪动那根小巧的舌头。舌尖顶在眼口，仔细刮蹭挑逗着，想把埃尔文的性器清理干净。但口腔中因为异物的刺激而分泌了更多的液体，利威尔把彼此的体液往喉咙深处吞。舌根和上颚收紧的瞬间，埃尔文的腰部不安地向前挺动着。他们都发出欲求不满的吞咽声。

他做的并不好，性器敏感的皮肤在利威尔的口腔里滑动着，磕碰到牙齿时可以听到埃尔文小声吸气的声音。想要再吞进去一点，尝试着换不同的角度。埃尔文垂下头，看到利威尔努力吞咽时脸颊上顶出的一小块凸起。性器从脸颊处向后滑动，蹭过后排的牙齿，再深深进入他的喉咙。

越来越多的液体，利威尔的混合着埃尔文的，沿着他的嘴角滑下去，沾湿衣衫不整的胸口，在利威尔的前胸上凝成湿漉漉的一片。

但他专注于令埃尔文满意，完全没有注意自己的状态是多糟糕，或者说多诱人。

再吞进去一点，再吞进去一点，让喉咙里面狭小的空间挤压那个令埃尔文满足的及快乐的位置。埃尔文并没有这么说，但是他的每一次深吸与吐气，都像是一双无形的手，紧紧的困住利威尔的后颈。令他难以舍弃口中的味道，鼓励他再努力一些。那些生理不适的呕吐感推挤着口腔中的性器，利威尔为难地摆动自己跪在原地的身体，他在埃尔文呻吟的时候也从自己的身体中发出躁动的鼻息。他取悦着埃尔文，自己也已经完完全全的硬了。

过多的液体令吞吐变得困难，利威尔的舌头发僵，脸颊变酸，几乎被自己的口水呛到。他只能吐出大部分，不顾那些亮晶晶的体液，用手帮埃尔文撸动着，再用嘴卖力地吮吸着前端的眼口。  
利威尔的身体倚靠上埃尔文的小腿，他硬起的位置顶在埃尔文的身上。

“这样·····可以吗？”他含着埃尔文的性器，抬眼看向对方，犹豫地询问着。

像是所有的血液都在那一瞬间往下面涌去，性器顶端传来的刺激，柱身一阵阵被撸动的快感。埃尔文被这样的情景刺激的头脑发胀，他甚至来不及发出声音，阴茎上面的血管跳动着，抽动着，他的腰向前挺动，白浊已经全部射进利威尔的口中。

 

埃尔文发出大声的呻吟，喘息着，他完全无法遮掩自己所获得的快感。第一次的高潮来的漫长，令他舒服的难以控制自己的身体。他的小腿下意识地紧紧扣住利威尔的身体，想让他把原来已经努力含进的阴茎再吞入更多。利威尔的身体被他禁锢着，脸却因为忽然喷射出的精液而难受地向后躲闪起来。白色的体液沿着他的嘴角向下溢出，他手中的性器热情地跳动着，跃跃欲试地喷出第二、第三股液体。那些白浊射在他的眉毛上，挂在他的眼皮上，沿着脸颊向下滴落到湿漉漉裸露的胸口。

满脸通红，那些口中溢出的粗重喘息混杂着带着热气的白雾，埃尔文因为极度的快感而不受控制地从嘴角流出分泌的体液。他的犬齿全然冒出来，亮白色的齿尖卡在发红的嘴唇上，身体震颤着，从喉头发出兴奋而尖利的呜咽声。

利威尔用手背抹去脸上的液体，他的兽人眼睛发亮地如同锁定猎物一般的盯着他。他被利威尔握在手心的坚挺显得更加粗大，并且还是硬着的。

远远不够，远远不够。埃尔文品尝到了快乐，但他需要更多。这仅仅是浅尝辄止，快感未能完全释放出来，他想要进入利威尔，进入到更加温暖紧致的体内。他需要成结，需要完全射出后才能得到满足。兽人终于体会到情欲的美妙，他的节制，他的自我控制，他的忍耐全部在这一瞬间变成更加痛苦的折磨。

 

更多的润滑被急躁地挤上臀瓣，沿着两腿间的缝隙滑下去，打湿了一大片床单。利威尔坐在埃尔文眼前，打开双腿，努力扩张着那个因为紧张而依旧紧缩的小洞。埃尔文的自制力坚持不了太久，他的身体被发情期折磨着，潮热烫的几乎要熔化那条脆弱的绳子。他知道自己需要加快手上的速度，利威尔的两根手指沾满润滑勉强的伸进去抽插着，但除了疼痛，利威尔无法从中获得任何享受。  
除去眼前的这一个热源，利威尔的身体也因为焦急开始发烫。他的衣服散落在一旁，裤子挂在左脚脚踝上。埃尔文坐在他的眼前，等待着利威尔自我扩张，他的性器胀大地却无人抚慰。兽人急得眼睛发红，他被那个不安分伸缩的洞口刺激地坐立难安起来。

“求你·····”那双蓝眼睛里面全是难以忍耐下去的泪水，埃尔文发出大声的乞求，但他却难以说出自己的渴求。

血液叫嚣着进入他，身体渴求着侵入他，把那个细小的洞口撑开，插进去，灌入属于自己的味道。但埃尔文却可能因此而伤害他，损坏他，永远地失去他。埃尔文的心脏皱缩着，为了这种可能性而一阵阵的剧烈疼痛着。利威尔已经尝试着用到三根手指，却还远远不够。他在床上发出疼痛的呻吟，他的性器毫无生机地垂在腿间，因为疼痛而软成小小一条。人类赞美爱，享受肉体的交合，但为什么当一方的身份沦为兽人时，却平添那么多的痛苦。

埃尔文的耳朵垂下去，他发亮的眼神暗淡下去，他依旧喘息着，体温不受控制地上升到自己头昏脑胀。但他忽然觉得这样的折磨，比不上利威尔承受痛苦为自己带来的千分之一心痛。

那双赤裸的脚走到自己的眼前，过量的液体沿着脚步滴滴答答地落在步伐之间。利威尔把衣服裹在埃尔文的眼睛上，用他的气息紧紧笼罩着埃尔文。

“嘘······”利威尔抚摸着他的头，用紧紧的拥抱安抚着埃尔文。他不愿让对方再看更多自己疼痛的表情，于是遮挡着埃尔文的视线，“没关系的。再忍耐一下。”

像是说给低落的兽人，却也像是说给自己。

“谁让我们相爱呢。”他的吻落在埃尔文的唇上。

这只是区区的疼痛罢了，我甚至愿意为你献出生命。

 

三根手指的进入逐渐变得流畅，利威尔俯身趴在床上，他抬起下身的姿势令进入变得更加容易。液体在指缝间滑动，在进入时发出被挤压的声音。利威尔尝试着挪动指头在后穴中张开更大的角度，他的指尖却在不经意间大力滑过令自己舒服的位置。

“嗯唔······”利威尔的呻吟不受控制地从口中漏出，他的喘息变得粗重，性器几乎是在那一瞬硬起来，带着被强制射精般，难以抑制的快感，透明的液体沿着利威尔的柱身猛地溢出来。

埃尔文不安摆动的耳朵猛地朝向利威尔的方向，他的鼻子抽动着，接着是那些绳索纤维被丝丝绷断的细小撕裂声。

那道细细的绳子忽然松懈下去，那双带着尖利指甲的手挣脱出来，手臂上看不出任何的痕迹，属于兽类的毛发已经细细密密地遮挡了手部的皮肤。埃尔文从凳子上站起来，他顾不上摘掉眼前的遮挡，他甚至不需要视力的引导，他的耳朵指向利威尔粗重的喘息，他的鼻翼收集着利威尔的味道，他听到利威尔心跳的速度，嗅到荷尔蒙弥散开的香气。

兽人手心凸出厚重但敏感的茧，埃尔文的双手准确地摸上利威尔的大腿，向腿根处滑动。

利威尔颤抖着，他的手依旧在身体里抽动着，动作被即将到达的快感支配着。双腿顺从地被分开，里面的润滑剂被快速活动的手指们飞溅地带到埃尔文的身上。那些湿滑的液体，沿着埃尔文下半身浓密的金色毛发凝成水珠，再滴落到床单上。

无法掩饰自己的声音，利威尔的快感来势汹汹，他的呻吟比起刚才扩张的疼痛更带着一丝决裂的意味。埃尔文的利齿就在自己的脖子旁，他的性器停顿在自己的洞口。利威尔深陷在高潮前的冲动里，无暇顾及埃尔文将怎样使用他。他太过于渴望埃尔文，愿意承受所有的后果。

“碰碰我····”利威尔抬手扯掉埃尔文眼前的黑暗。他赤裸的身体贴上兽人发烫的胸口，从后穴里面抽出来的，湿漉漉的手指挑逗般地攀上埃尔文的肩膀，在他的身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

他在埃尔文的眼里看到从未见过的海洋与天空，满怀深不可测的爱意与令人沉溺的深蓝。

兽人凝视着他，竟然压制住全部的欲望，压制住血液中火焰般灼烧的刺痛，压制住头部被荷尔蒙冲击的肿胀感，压制住下半身随着血液搏动弹跳的钝疼。俯身下去，鼻尖温和地蹭上利威尔的脸颊。

“我爱你。”他的吻落在利威尔的唇上。

这只是区区的折磨罢了，我甚至愿意为你献出生命。

 

 

埃尔文的手捏着利威尔和他对比显得纤细的腰，兽类的坚硬毛发刺到他裸露的皮肤上，敏感地生疼。利威尔的手伸到自己的两腿间，摆弄着埃尔文的性器，让发紫肿胀的柱头对上自己的后穴。利威尔的腰向下沉，在头部进入体内时，他们都发出疼痛的吸气声。埃尔文忍耐着没有用力把利威尔往下按，但他的手心溢出汗来，固执地掐在那个位置，令利威尔无法逃离。

“你可以咬我，如果很难忍受地话。”利威尔把埃尔文因为不适而被汗浸湿的金发向后捋去，接着转变着角度，把大腿分开更大的角度，努力地坐下去。埃尔文加重了手上的力度，他的汗沿着胸口向下汇成河流，淌入两人下身的毛发中。带着内部被撑开肿胀的感觉，埃尔文的肉柱陷入他肠道的软肉中，上面的青筋刮蹭着靠近穴口的敏感点，顶到他发出急促的喘息。

“疼吗？”利威尔咬着唇，摇着头回应他。但埃尔文担心地看到利威尔鼻尖上溢出的汗珠，用他的鼻尖去蹭利威尔的脸。大量的润滑沿着两人的交合处被挤出来，顶端进入的瞬间令埃尔文舒服地两腿发麻。但利威尔夹得太紧，身体僵硬地不像是享受。

不应该是这么艰难及疼痛的，属于爱侣之前的交融。埃尔文总是愿意听从利威尔的指令，但今天他想照着自己的节奏去做。他用手托起利威尔的腰，忽然把自己的性器拔出来。利威尔穴口被性器狠狠地擦过，他尖叫着，自己原本因为疼痛变得歪斜疲软的肉柱猛地溢出大量的液体。

他差点因为这样的快感而射出来，利威尔蜷缩着，无力地被埃尔文直接按倒在床铺中。兽人的手按在他的腿内侧，他便心领神会般，顺从地在埃尔文的眼前张开双腿。

埃尔文俯身下去，他的鼻子蹭着利威尔胯间的毛发，他的指甲在利威尔大腿鼓胀的肌肉上印下深深嵌入的印痕，他吐出来的利齿冰凉地蹭到肉柱上。那条灵活的舌头在敏感苍白的皮肤上巡游着，最终来到后面的入口，热切地挤开里面层层互相推挤的软肉挺了进去。

颤抖着，利威尔的腰向上勾出一个明显的弧形，他的身体却被埃尔文牢牢地按在原地。那条兽人的舌头沿着洞口里面的罅隙挤进去，舌尖弯折，像是一条顽皮的蛇，向着利威尔的敏感点贪婪地吐出信子。他找到了那个令利威尔挣扎起来的敏感点。舌根处愈加粗壮的位置深深的探入利威尔的身体，用利威尔难以承受的频率吮吸着，舔舐着，伸入又再抽出，激出那些颤抖，那些尖叫，那些深深揪着他的头发向着下体不知道应该推拒还是扯开的挣扎。

利威尔把蜷曲成一条完全熟了的虾子，他全身因为高潮而发红，小腹全是自己射出的液体。

埃尔文从后侧搂紧自己的爱人，他急躁地用手掰开利威尔的腿，向后弯曲撑开疼痛的角度，接着把性器完完全全地挺入了进去。

他们同时发出满足的叹息。

 

 

埃尔文的膝盖卡在他的腿间，向外钳制住利威尔想要蜷缩起来的动作。太深了，他的小腹下似乎隐隐有凸起滑动的痕迹，利威尔被挺出眼泪，却又觉得无比满足。他的手沿着自己赤裸的身体去摸索里面被冲撞凸出的痕迹。埃尔文的手从后面环上他的身体，贴在利威尔的手背上。他的耳朵甩动着，在利威尔的后颈上蹭出磨人的痒。那双有着尖利指甲的手捏紧利威尔的指骨，他们两人的身体互相抗衡着，汹涌的快感驱动着埃尔文深深进去他，压制他，掌控他，捏碎他。

他们的身体翻滚着，想要转换出一个令彼此都舒服一点的角度。利威尔挺起身体想要逃离那种越来越强烈的快感，他的手挣脱出来，在床单上划出拉扯的痕迹。埃尔文的胸口贴着他的背，他冒出兽类毛发的手臂搂紧利威尔的身体，蹭红胸前敏感的凸起。

青筋从利威尔的脖子上沿着喉咙的曲线突兀地冒出，埃尔文的手臂紧紧卡在他的胸骨上，他的性器狠狠地钉入他的体内。在最深的位置用最快的频率小幅度地抽插着。性器的根部肿胀着，利威尔的喘息变成粗重的呻吟，再转变成疼痛的嘶吼。他吐出更多的空气，胸腔却被压制着难以吸入对等的气体。埃尔文控制不住自己的力气，他把利威尔压在自己的怀里，顶在揉皱的床单上，被肉欲驱动着狠狠地从后面插进去。

快要到了，埃尔文正在他的体内成结。结挤压着狭窄的后穴，令抽插的动作变得困难。利威尔的敏感点被胀大的结长时间挤压着，他在埃尔文不安分的动作刺激下反复淌出透明的液体。

上一秒的快感还没过去，那些难耐的欲望，在埃尔文的动作下又刺激出新的射精感，利威尔像失禁一般，间断地射出大量的体液。

他的身体无力地全然贴在湿漉漉的床单上，后穴却依然热情地，卡在埃尔文的性器上贪婪地吮吸着。

埃尔文露出尖齿，从口中漏出满足的喘息。他把利威尔牢牢地锁在自己的性器上，在对方的身体渐渐放松下去时发出兽类的呜咽声。他的鼻子蹭上利威尔的后颈，那些吻沿着脖子向前滑去，终于够上利威尔的嘴唇。

他们之间陷入长长的沉默，只有埃尔文用脸去蹭利威尔头发发出细微的摩擦声。

他有没有弄疼利威尔，有没有受伤，里面会不会流血，他们的体液混合会不会令人不舒服，埃尔文用指尖去碰利威尔皮肤上被自己掐出青紫的部分。他已经完全射进去，性器以肉眼可见的速度软下去，一如他因为愧疚而垂下去的耳朵。

利威尔觉得全身酸痛，但他转身面对埃尔文，他的身子努力从黏糊糊的床单上蹭过去。抬手搂住了眼前的兽人，他的吻落在对方的唇上。

到口边的那句没关系，脱口而出就是一声，“我爱你。”

END


End file.
